Flight
by Morbid Original
Summary: Maybe there's something other than Raven's powers keeping her emotions at bay. Maybe it's a way to forget. The loss of a friend can cause a lifetime of pain. But how are they lost?
1. Chapter 1

Things you NEED to know for this fic:  
-This is before the Titans were formed, Robin is still with Batman  
-Raven lives with her mother's father, who is not abusive/psychotic/fundamentalist/you get the idea  
-Raven goes to regular high school  
-She is supposed to use her pseudonym, Annie (from Angela), but mostly doesn't  
-Her grandfather thinks she should use her powers or become a superhero, or whatever  
-Theo and Raven are NOT GAY, they're just good friends (the 'la bise' thing is because Theo is half French)  
-The school isn't like the normal, boring, blackboard chalk-dust-clogging-your-throat school; think Batman Beyond. His school rocks, and it's not fair. (man, that was irrelevant... I should get pills for that.)  
-'Boumme' means 'doll' in French; it's a nickname, you'll see a lot of those

Okay, we're set -

.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.

_"I just want to be alone."_

_Maybe there's something other than Raven's powers that keeps her emotions at bay. Maybe it's just easier to live without them. Maybe it's her way to forget. The loss of a friend can cause a lifetime of pain, but how are they lost?_

Chapter 1:

It wasn't like her to take so long in the morning. Her grandfather was calling her. Theo would be waiting. But something kept her rooted to the ground in front of her bureau, something more than just her reflection in the wall-mirror behind it. Her short hair in disarray from sleeping, violet-blue eyes unwillingly open, she leaned forward toward the mirror, studying her own eyes. Her mother's eyes.

"Raven, it's five til eight," her grandfather called again, slightly more impatient than the last time.

She looked at the reflection of the clock on her bedside table. The numbers were backwards, but she could still read them. She ran her brush through her hair and pulled on denim shorts and a white turtle-neck. Skipping breakfast, Raven stepped into her short, lace-up black boots that were tossed carelessly by the front door.

"I'm leaving," she called, not waiting for an answer and exiting their apartment. She heard her grandfather calling after her not to use her real name, anyway. Theo was waiting for her outside the building.

"Hey," Raven said, a little out of breath from going down all the stairs.

"Hello yourself," Theo replied, a smile gracing her lips. She hugged Raven and kissed her once on each cheek. "Long time no see, Rae; was the summer at all boring without me?" she joked.

"As could be expected, yes, but I can only hope the school year won't be nearly as dull," Raven said, smirking.

"Is it ever?" Theo tossed her light brown hair over her shoulder as she turned toward the street. She made her way over to a white and purple moped.

"I see you painted the Ped again," Raven commented, pulling a purple helmet on.

"Couldn't resist." Theo grinned from behind her white helmet. "Come on, Boumme," she said as Raven got on the moped behind her, leaning back against the seat.

"So, what name are you using this year?" Raven asked as Theo revved the engine.

"Tabitha, you?" She pulled away from the curb and started uptown.

"Annie."

"You're really attached to that name, aren't you?"

"I like it."

"Beats Theodora."

Raven smirked. "Going just a bit over the speed limit, aren't we?" she commented as they sped past some cars.

"Don't complain; I'm not the one who got up five minutes before we're supposed to arrive."

"Who's complaining?"

"I dunno. Fashionably late for the first day of high school, who would be?"

.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Geography sucks."

"Ah. What did you do this time, _Tabitha_?" Raven stressed the alias mockingly.

Theo slammed her locker door shut. "I was sarcastic and used 'rude gestures.' That's a load of bullcrap right there."

"Of course."

A blonde boy with green eyes walked past them in the hall.

"Oh God," Theo muttered.

"What?"

She waited until the boy had turned the corner. "That guy has been staring at me all day long," she said exasperatedly.

Raven scoffed. "Lucky you."

"I'm serious."

"No you're not."

"Well, okay, no. But anyway, it's weird." The two started for the cafeteria, getting directions from one of the many other teens in the hall.

"Hang on," Theo said, grabbing Raven's arm. They stopped in front of a television screen tuned to NEWSchannel64. A broadcast about some of the local superheroes was being aired.

"The city's and surrounding area's lack of protection has been traced to the fact that of all the supernaturally-gifted persons within the listed localities, only seventeen percent of them use their gifts for good, and only twenty-two percent use them at all. The city requests that any personnel outfitted with the aforementioned gifts come to City Hall on Wednesday, September 14 to discuss th-"

"Oh...my...God..." Raven muttered. "They're recruiting! I don't believe it; my grandfather's gonna have a cow!" she whined. "This sucks!"

"Tell me about it." She whirled around to see the blond boy standing with a group of his friends behind them. More then half their grade seemed to be crowded into that one spot in the hall, all of them staring at the screen. More than a few of them with awkward expressions on their faces.

"Come on," Theo said, pulling Raven into the cafeteria.

"Unbelievable," Raven said under her breath, plopping down at the nearest table and covering her eyes with her hand. Theo got their food andsat down across from her.

"Relax, it's not that bad. I mean, we could actually do something with our powers now, and-"

"Wait a minute," Raven looked up, holding out her hand to silence her friend; "you're actually planning on going?"

"Well, yeah. The city council's calling a meeting, so-"

"You're insane! Do you realize what you could get yourself into!"

"Look, Ra – Annie," she corrected herself, "it's not like anyone's gonna force us to do anything. They'll just... give us the stats. You know how all this works, Raven. You were Catwoman's biggest fan when you were younger."

"No I wasn't."

"Well, you could've been, everyone else was."

"Conformity sucks."

"Just eat," Theo said, shoving a plate toward her and starting to pick at her own food.

.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.,oOo,.

"Yeah, Raven!" Theo called, laughing. Raven moved the crimson flames through the air in front of their awed peers. She and Theo had sort of a routine: Theo would conjure an element or two (she has control over the elements fire and ice), and Raven would contribute to the show with her telekinesis. Though her grandfather preferred it be kept a secret, Raven flaunted her power (or at least the power she was aware she had, at the time). The two teens made a game of their abilities, not caring what it would bring up in the future. If they had to deal with being 'abnormal', they were going to have fun with it.

"Sweet!" the blond kid, Garfield, said to a tall, African American boy a grade older than Raven and Theo. Garfield was only in eighth grade (the building has 8th-12th grades), but he was pretty cool. And he seemed to like Raven and Theo's little light show pretty well, too. Theo shot a line of ice over Raven's head, forming a shining, frosty arch over her. Raven made the fire explode like a small firework, accepting the applause for a time before stepping to the side to let Theo under the arch. Theo bent over and started drawing circles on the ground with her finger, ice forming with her touch. She circled upward until she had a small statue shaped like a swan; after letting the crowd gaze in wonder at it for a while, she put it behind her with the other ice figures.

"Ready to call it a day?" Raven asked.

Theo nodded. They held their arms straight out in front of them, their hands clenched into fists, Raven's glowing with black energy. Then Theo dropped two chains made of ice, one from each fist. At the end of each thin chain was a small, heart-shaped ice-locket. Raven enveloped them in aura, so they glowed a mix of black, purple, and an icy blue-white. Theo put one around Raven's neck and the other around her own. Holding her hands palm-up above her head, she shot two orbs of ice from them; Raven, also with her hands above her, sent her energy to the center of each orb, shattering them into tiny pieces and letting them rain down upon their heads and their mesmerized audience. Smiling, the two bowed deeply, once to each other, then to their audience.

"Man, we have to go into street performing," Theo kidded as the applause started to fade and the crowd in the school hallway thinned.

"Then we could quit waitressing," Raven agreed, joking. She picked up the small swan statue and enclosed it in energy (so it wouldn't ever melt), along with the other figurines. She put them in a cardboard box lined with bubble-wrap (A/N: BUBBLE WRAP! WOO HOO!) while Theo began to melt the ice arch.

"Hey, Raven!" It was Garfield and his friend. "Er, I mean Annie..."

Raven rolled her eyes laughingly. "It's Raven. Annie's only for when my granddad's around."

Garfield snickered. "Raven, nice performance." He turned to Theo. "Awesome job, you guys; you know, you could make a lot of money off that gig."

"We have," Theo joked.

Garfield jerked his thumb at his friend. "This is Victor." He faced his friend again. "Raven and-"

"Theodora. The _Great_ Theodora," Theo teased, reaching her hand out to him. "Charmed to meet you," she said exquisitely, ignoring Raven's comment of 'Yeah, the Great _Exaggerating_ Theodora...'

Then the television screen behind them flashed on again, still broadcasting about the meeting and showing some interviews they had had earlier that day with known superheroes.

_"Beast Boy, will you be attending tomorrow's meeting?" a blond woman asked a short, green kid in a purple and black uniform._

_"Uh, I guess..."_

_The newscaster moved down the assembly line. "Kid Flash, will you be atten-"_

"God, what are they trying to do? Convince people to come because a bunch of famous, super-powered losers are going to be there?"

"Kind of a weak approach," Theo agreed with Raven.

"Unbelievable..."

"Hey, uh, we gotta go. See you tomorrow," Victor said, heading for an exit. Garfield waved and followed him.

"Buh-bye," Theo called and watched them walk away. She turned back to Raven, who was muttering to herself angrily as she finished with the statues.

"Stupid, inducing, deceitful, swindling,-"

"We're going tomorrow."

"What!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

City Hall was already crammed full of people – reporters along with superhumans – by the time Theo and Raven arrived. The four-story, gray building with the stone steps and small garden lined with rocks in the front never looked so... inhabited. Looking through the crowd, there were few supers Raven had heard of. Most of the people there weren't in costume, either; only the big-shots who already had a gimmick arrived clad in cape, mask, and complete with their own self-themed car and side-kick.

"This is a horrible idea," Raven said as she and Theo passed The Green Lantern and entered the meeting room on the first floor. They chose seats near the end of the table in the midst of a bunch of other teens without costumes: obviously newbies, like themselves.

A few congressmen and the Mayor were conversing in the front of the room, waiting for everyone to sit down. Suddenly, a round of applause broke out as a line of the most famous superheroes entered the room. For some reason, Raven's heartbeat quickened as the last in line made their entrance. Bringing up the rear was the most mysterious super probably known to man. (A/N: keep in mind, this is before Raven became one) There were many names for him: The Caped Crusader, The Dark Knight, -

"_Batman_!" someone screamed, and the applause came faster and louder.

"Holy fuck, no," Theo muttered.

"I agree."

"No, Raven, look," Theo nodded her head across the table. There were nameplates placed randomly around the long table for the superheroes people had already heard of. The nameplate across from Theo read in big, bold, black letters: BATMAN.

"Oh my God..." Theo muttered as 'BATMAN' took his seat. Theo turned to her right to face Raven. "Do you have any idea... what this means?" she asked excitedly, keeping her voice low so The Vengeance over there wouldn't hear.

"Sure: you're sitting two and a half feet away from a forty-year-old guy wearing black spandex and bat ears," Raven scoffed.

Theo rolled her eyes. "True, but look around, Raven. See that dude over there," she pointed at some random hero in a blue and white costume, "look who's sitting next to him," she instructed.

Raven did, then shrugged. "Some kid wearing a similar costume and a tackier mask."

Theo nodded breathlessly. "The side-kick!" she squealed.

Raven raised an eyebrow, not getting it right away. Then it hit her, and her eyes widened. "Are...you...kidding..." She felt her heart accelerate.

Theo looked at her anxiously. "Just to say it out loud: Batman – _the_ Batman – is sitting across from me. So that means his..."

"Side-kick," Raven said slowly, mentally gasping.

"...will be sitting across from you."

Raven's mouth hung open.

"To be exact, sitting to Batboy's left, to our right-"

"Is the Boy fucking Wonder," Raven finished breathlessly. They had never seen him before, but from what they had heard, he was supposed to be the hottest guy on the west side of the United States and further.

Theo was the first to throw a glance his way. She sucked in her breath sharply, immediately looking back down. "Oh, God..." she muttered.

"What!" Raven asked desperately under her breath.

"Oh...my...God..."

"Oh, no. That good, huh?"

Theo nodded, not blinking. She looked up at Raven. "I think I'm having a heart attack."

"Well, you're in the right place. There's like, what, ninety people here, and ninety-five percent of them are super-powered. Yeah, you'd be literally flown to a hospital in under four minutes. Or The Flash could just run you there and be there in five seconds, but-"

"Are you _trying_ to change the subject!"

"I'm glad you asked: yes."

Theo groaned, "Uh! Would you just look at him already!"

"Not feeling to up to that; no."

"Oh, come on! You're going to have to sometime! Just get it over with and-"

"No way in hell! You know what'll happen: I'll glance at him, then my eyes will refuse to look away, and before you know it, he's saving me from drowning in a pond of my own drool!"

Theo was struck with fantasy. "Oh, God, imagine being saved by him..."

"Oh, please; here we go again."

"Damn it! We already have powers; we're supposed to save ourselves!" Theo whined, crestfallen. "Damn it!" She glanced at him again then turned ecstatically back to Raven. "Look at him," she commanded.

Raven covered her eyes with her hands. "Theo, it's rude to stare."

"I don't care! Besides, he's used to it; he has fan girls-"

"Like you," Raven pointed out, dropping her hands.

"-which also means he's used to saving people from drowning in a pond of their own drool, so would you just look at him!"

"NO!"

"Attention, please." The girls looked to the head of the table on their left, where the mayor was standing. "Thank you. Before we begin, I wish to welcome all the citizens of Gotham City that were able to join us this afternoon," applause broke out again, then he continued.

Theo looked at Raven, mouthing 'Look at him' one last time, then turned her attention to the speaker. Out of the corner of her eye, Raven could see the vibrant colors of his costume but refused to turn her head any farther. She had her elbow on the table and her hand on her forehead, blocking her view in his direction. She hoped it didn't look too obvious, and she tried to slow her beating heart, but it was hardly worth it.

"Look around you," the mayor, Detterit was his name, said. "In this one room is the future of our cities, the safety and protection of our fellow citizens." Most people looked around, but Raven just looked at the table, and Theo looked at her.

"I told you this was a _horrible_ idea," Raven said quietly.

.,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo,.,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo, .,oOo,.

"...Thank you all for coming." More applause. The sound jerked Raven back to full-consciousness.

She yawned. "I was day-dreaming, what'd I miss?"

Theo shrugged. "Wasn't listening." Raven stood up slowly, blinking the tiredness from her eyes. That was when she looked up.

A lot of things were going on in the room, of course. People were talking, either discussing the matters at hand or just normal conversation; a few people were leaving; (A/N: the mayor was hitting on Wonder Woman; just kidding...); Batman was being swamped by reporters; but the only thing Raven saw was what was standing directly across the table from her.

Her eyes widened and, on reflex,... she screamed. It was short, but it was loud. Just a startled scream, but enough to draw a few peoples' attention. She barely noticed the strange looks she was getting, though. Her heart had stopped. She forgot to breathe. She was gaping slightly, and her cheeks were a deep, fiery red.

"Um, are you okay?" Robin asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Not waiting for her to answer (since she obviously couldn't) Theo jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"I think she's going to faint," Theo said, sounding concerned.

_No, you idiot! I'm fine_, Raven thought, though she couldn't speak. Then she realized what Theo was up to. She tried to protest but couldn't utter a word.

Robin came around to them ( again, they're near the end of the table), and Theo fought back a triumphant grin. Robin held Raven's other arm and placed his hand on her back to steady her.

"What's wrong with her?" Theo asked.

"Probably just a little claustrophobic reaction from being in this room for so long, with so many other people," he answered calmly.

"Hey, dude, what's – Raven?" The green kid Raven and Theo had seen on TV the day before came up to them. Raven snapped out of it slightly at the sound of her name. She sucked in a breath and, though she tried to stop herself, looked at Robin.

He was looking at the green kid. "Beast Boy, you know her?"

Beast Boy nodded slowly. Robin turned his attention back to Raven, and for one long moment, their eyes met. And surprisingly, Robin looked away first.

"Uh, Raven, was it?" She nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off his. "Are you gonna be okay?"

She somehow found her voice. "Yeah. I'm okay." She immediately lost it again when he smiled at her.

"Good. I'll see you later." With that, he turned and followed his partner (who had now evaded the paparazzi) out of the meeting room.

"Oh...my...God!" Theo squealed, squeezing Raven's arm.

"Oh, God," Raven parroted as she pulled herself into awareness. "Oh – Oh God..." she trailed off as she realized exactly what had happened. She turned to Theo, opening her mouth as if to speak, but couldn't for a moment. When she found her voice, "Oh, God... He was _impossibly_ hott."

Theo grinned her almost vampire-like grin (due to sharp kanine-teeth) as she pulled Raven out of the Hall, rambling about what she had pulled off all the while.

"You owe me _so_ bad for that!" she shrieked triumphantly.

"I didn't _ask_ you to do anything; I owe you nothing."

"Um, hello? We were just talking about 'what if he saved you,' and that practically happened. He _touched_ _you_, Raven! And if you had held your breath a little longer, he could've given you mouth-to-mouth."

"Oh, God, Theo. Don't put those thoughts in my head."

"And did you _see_ the look on Robin's face when he ask the green kid if he knew you! It totally screamed 'Then why didn't you introduce us before, you idiot!' Oh, God, I could die."

"_You_ could die?–"

"Raven?" She whirled around, hoping whoever it was hadn't been listening. It was Beast Boy. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Theo sniggered. "Wow, two in one day. And both superheroes, at that." Raven glared at her over her shoulder. "Go get 'im, Rave."

"Quiet, Theo, you're disturbing the dead," Raven warned sarcastically and followed the boy around the side of the building.

"Raven, it's me."

She frowned, staring at him. Something did look familiar, but... "Who?"

Beast Boy looked around quickly, making sure no one was listening. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Garfield."

Raven pulled back. "What?"

"It's me. Victor's here, too. God, I didn't think you'd be coming to this."

"Neither did I; Theo made me," Raven said dismally, rolling her eyes.

He grabbed Raven's arm suddenly. "Raven, listen to me. You can't tell _anyone_ I'm here. Anyone."

Raven frowned at how desperate he looked. "Don't worry about it, Ga- Beast Boy." He looked unconvinced. "Seriously, I would never tell."

Beast Boy sighed. "I didn't think you would, but then again..." he trailed off. Raven looked at him questioningly. "You're always so open about your powers. I knew you didn't think of your identity as much of a secret, so-"

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone," she looked at him sincerely.

"About Victor either?"

"No one."

"Thanks," Beast Boy smiled at her. _God, it really is two in one day..._ Raven thought, but she found herself smiling back. "We just – me and Victor – we had a really hard time convincing people that we were... _normal_. I just didn't want to have to start over again."

"No prob-" A skidding noise interrupted Raven. Theo had come up with the ped.

"Are you ready to go, or what?"

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "That thing's _yours_?" Theo and Raven nodded. Beast Boy turned to Raven. "Okay, you can tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"I'll explain on the road. Bye, Beast Boy."

He nodded in response, still in a moped trance. Theo winked at him as Raven pulled on her helmet and got onto the ped.

Theo chuckled. "You're such a guys' girl."

"No I'm not."

Theo sped past Robin getting into the Batmobile, making sure he saw them.

Raven went speechless again.

Theo grinned. "I take that back. You're _that_ guy's girl."

Even if she _had_ been able to talk at that moment, Raven still wouldn't have known how to contradict her. Theo kept talking, but Raven could barely pay attention to her words with all the thoughts going through her head.

_Am I feeling...what I think I'm feeling?_

**A/N: ...and end chapter 2. So, what'da ya think? And before you make your final judgment, let me just add the fact that I was up til 2:39 in the morning writing this crap (now _that's_ what I call dedication), so you'd better as hell like it!**

**God, I need caffeine -**

**Will update, whether you people like it or not.**

**I apologize for bringing you out of your happy place and into mine, AKA Morbid Original**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a few clarifications:  
-The beginning of this chapter takes place at Theo's apartment. It's kind of confusing as to whose place they're at, so just informing you.  
-If Theo says anything extraordinarily random in this chapter, it's probably to the TV. Don't get confused, lol.  
-And... this is a few weeks after the last chapter.**

**And read on...**

Chapter 3:

"Hey, what'd you get for number twenty-three?"

No answer.

Raven looked up from her homework (calculus), frustrated. Theo was half-consciously flicking through the channels on TV and shoving M&Ms into her mouth.

"Hey!" Raven called again, clairvoyantly throwing a popcorn ball at her.

"What!" Theo answered, sounding equally frustrated, through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Twenty-three! What's the answer?"

Theo looked skyward. "I don't _know_! I'm watching TV!" She turned back to the screen. "_What if I don't _want_ you to Pimp My Ride_!"

Raven ignored the latter comment. "And having another one of your hopeless minions do your math for you, I presume?"

Theo shrugged. "Don't remember."

Sighing, Raven closed her textbook and threw it onto the pile of books on the floor.

"What's the use?" she sighed, hopelessly amused.

"You're tellin' me," Theo scoffed, flicking to Nickelodeon and pausing to watch part of Jimmy Neutron the Movie. "My pet looks like that!" she exclaimed happily, pointing with the remote at the egg-like, green alien splattered on the floor. "Only... furry and round, with big, black eyes."

"_Wow_, that was random," Raven laughed, going into Theo's kitchen and setting her empty tea mug in the sink. "And the fact that you dyed your chinchilla green in the first place still escapes me..."

Theo rolled her eyes. "I dyed it back! Eventually..."

Raven shrugged. "And I _still_ think you should re-name it."

"It's a _her_. And why? I think Little Raven fits great-"

"-for a formally-green chinchilla?"

"But it's so SOFT!" Theo cut herself off and thought for a moment. "You're right. New name."

Raven chuckled and opened the refrigerator door, pawing through its contents. "Go for 'Boumme,'" she suggested. "It's cute and chinchilla-ie, and it's still named after me."

"True. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT, GEORGIA! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

For the record, Theo was in the habit of talking back to the TV. (A/N: Don't knock it till you try it –winks-)

"Calm down; they'll resolve it in the next episode," Raven consoled.

"But he's _so_ hott!"

"David Gallagher? Tyh, sure – Can I have some of this?" Raven held up a jug of vanilla soy chai.

"Yeah, it's there for you."

"Oh, yeah," Raven joked, "I forgot I live here."

"You wish."

"I do; it's bigger."

"And there's butt-loads of food."

"Also true."

"How 'bout _Robin_."

Raven could feel herself blushing. "Excuse me?"

"Robin. For the chinchilla," Theo offered, smirking.

"Aren't you clever," Raven mocked, rolling her eyes. "But it's a girl, remember?"

"So? Who can tell?"

"Apparently _you_."

"...shut up. _Well, _my_ bologna has a first name_ too_, but you don't hear _me_ complaining_!"

"My God, what are we going to do with you..." Raven muttered, sitting back down on the couch and bringing her cup to her mouth.

"Don't ask, He doesn't know." Theo grinned at Raven then turned back to channel surfing. After a pause: "What if we spell it with a '_yn'_ instead of an '_in_?'"

"Ugh! You're obsessed!" Raven shrieked, but couldn't suppress a smile.

"Is none of it rubbing off on you!"

"So _that's_ what you're doing? You're trying to make me boy-crazy? That's your new goal in life – beside owning the world's only rainbow chinchilla?" Raven laughed.

"Not boy-crazy, _Robin_-crazy!" Theo corrected, laughing as well. "It's about time you were subject to conformity," she joked.

Raven looked up, her arms spread wide in a helpless gesture. "It's like a cult of fangirlism!"

Theo sighed, "The female youth... so easily corrupted..." and bowed her head in mock-distress. Then: "DOES IT EVEN _MATTER_ IF IT'S CHICKEN OR TUNA?"

They both burst into loud hysterics until Theo's landlord came to the door with a noise complaint from the rest of the floor.

Breathing deeply after their laughing fit, they sank back into the couch, staring at the TV screen again, silent for a few minutes.

"I'm bored," Theo finally said. "You wanna get outta here?"

"Sure. Wait... do I?" Raven asked hesitantly, only half kidding.

Theo shrugged innocently.

A mischievous look crept over their faces. "Red Carpet?" Raven suggested.

Theo grinned. "Red carpet."

**A/N:** And so ends Chapter Three! Finally... Yeah... green chinchilla... Couldn't resist. I kinda made Theo sound really stupid in this chappie, but whatever. It's Saturday; they're going clubbing: you don't have to be smart on the weekend! Or on vacation...

For those who care: I'll be summing up Save Raven hopefully within this week or the next. I'll be moving, so I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try. My last cliff-hanger lasted about three months; I owe you people.

I apologize for bringing you out of your happy place and into mine,

The Morbid Original


End file.
